Pengakuan Cinta
by kazaoka ainaru
Summary: Terjadi kesalah pahaman antara cinta antara Hinata dengan Naruto. Apakah Hinata akan tetap menunggu cinta dari Naruto atau melupakan untuk selamanya. RnR please...


Sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena fanfic saya yang "Suka dan Tidak Suka" tidak saya lanjutkan lagi karena saya kehabisan ide untuk fanfic itu. #di tendang readers# Dan saya kembali setelah sekian lama aku menunggu untuk kedatanganmu... #plak! Maaf ada tetangga yang nyetel lagu itu jadi saya ikut nyanyi. Lanjut! Setelah sekian lama saya hiatus, saya membuat fanfic gaje ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya untuk para readers yang saya sayangi. *readers : (muntah massal)*. Ok please enjoy it!

**Desclimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship (mungkin?) #di kubur idup-idup#**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : Gaje, lebay, OOC, bahasa tidak EYD, typo, AU, alur terlalu cepat!, ceritanya pasaran. Don't like don't read but please RnR! #plak!**

**PENGAKUAN CINTA**

_Hinata POV_

Aku menyukai, tidak! Lebih dari menyukai seseorang yang sudah tidak asing bagiku. Aku sudah lama berteman dengannya, mungkin sudah 6 tahun yang lalu tapi baru-baru ini aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya dan terlanjur menyayanginya. Naruto Uzumaki... itulah namanya. Dulu aku dan Naruto satu sekolah saat SD tapi saat itu aku belum menyukai Naruto sama sekali, saat SMP kami berpisah karena kami beda sekolah, kemudian kami bertemu kembali di SMA dan sekarang kami satu sekolah. Waktu Masa Orientasi Sekolah (MOS) aku dan Naruto satu kelompok dan kamipun sangat dekat sekali, tapi kedekatan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Aku dan Naruto berbeda kelas, Naruto di kelas X.4 sedangkan aku di kelas X.8. Kami pun jadi tidak dekat lagi seperti saat MOS dulu dan kami pun tidak pernah saling berbicara lagi, seakan-akan Naruto menghindariku. Dan saat itu aku sudah menyukai Naruto. Aku berpikir bahwa mungkin tidak ada harapan bagiku untuk memiliki Naruto. Bagaimana mau memiliki, saling berbicara saja tidak. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melupakan Naruto, tapi hal itu hanya sia-sia bahwa aku tidak bisa melupakannya.

_End Of Hinata POV_

_Yura yura to yuganda sora e_

_Kimi no motto e toned yuke_

_Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru_

_Futatsu no omoi_

Tiba-tiba hp Hinata berdering bahwa ada seseorang yang menelponnya. Hinata pun bangun dari kasurnya yang sejak tadi melamun di tempat tidur.

"Siapa sih yang malam-malam gini menelfon?" Tanya Hinata.

Saat melihat siapa yang menelpon, mata Hinata pun hampir copot dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Naruto?"

'Ada apa Naruto menelponku malam-malam gini?' batin Hinata.

Hinata pun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ha..halo?" Ucap Hinata ragu.

"Halo Hinata, hehehe..." terdengar suara Naruto yang juga sedang nyengir.

"Ada apa Naruto? Tumben sekali kau menelponku?" Tanya Hinata bingung campur senang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Hinata, aku hanya ingin menelponmu saja. Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh tidak sama sekali." Ucap Hinata.

"Apa kabarmu Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Baik Naruto. Kamu sendiri?" ucap Hinata.

"Aku juga baik, hehe..." ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya yang khas.

"Sepertinya sekarang kamu jadi sombong nih sama aku, padahalkan aku teman lamamu." Ucap Hinata.

"Benarkah? Ah tidak juga. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja kali. Maaf ya kalau kamu pikir aku seperti itu soalnya aku juga sibuk mikirin osis di sekolah." Ucap Naruto. (seorang Naruto jadi anggota OSIS? Mustahil) #di rasengan Naruto#

"Iya tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Hinata. 'benar juga ya mungkin karena dia sibuk jadi ga bisa ngobrol' pikir Hinata.

"Mmmm... Hinata. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu." Ucap Naruto.

"Ngomong apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Akuuuu..." ucap Naruto.

"Aku? Apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ah lupakan saja Hinata!" ucap Naruto.

"Hah? Ya sudah." Ucap Hinata yang masih bingung.

"Mmm... hinata besok pas istirahat sekolah kita ketemu di belakang sekolah mau ga?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh boleh, memangnya kamu tidak sibuk?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, besok aku tunggu di belakang sekolah. Sampai besok ya Hinata.. bye" ucap Naruto.

"Bye" ucap Hinata. Setelah itu Hinata jadi senyam senyum sendiri memikirkan hal yang dipikirnya mustahil.

Keesokan harinya di Konoha High School...

"Ohayougozaimasu Tenten..." ucap Hinata saat masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ohayou Hinata. Sepertinya lagi seneng banget nih?" Tanya Tenten yang melihat Hinata ceria sekali.

"Hehehe iya nih." Ucap Hinata.

"Ada apa? Cerita dong!" ucap Tenten.

"Semalem Naruto menelponku dan dia bilang pengen ketemu denganku saat istirahat." Ucap Hinata.

"Yang bener? Wah senangnya.. jangan-jangan Naruto pengen nembak kamu kali?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ah masa sih? Masa tiba-tiba dia nembak aku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Loh siapa tau! Emang kamu ga mau?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ma-mau sih.." ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Hahahaha kamu lucu sekali kalo lagi malu." Ucap Tenten.

"Huh dasar iseng." Ucap Hinata sambil manyun.

Yap langsung saja kita masuk ke jam istirahat. Soalnya saya malas mengetiknya, hohoho... #dibakar readers#

Teeeeeeeeeeettttt... teeeeeeeeeeetttt... *bel istirahat yang begitu menyayat telinga tapi banyak murid yang menunggunya*

"Aku duluan ya Tenten!" ucap Hinata.

"Iya." Ucap singkat Tenten. Hinata pun berlari dari kelasnya di lantai 2 hingga ke belakang sekolah. (emang ga capek apa ya?) -,-"

'Apa benar Naruto ada disana?' batin Hinata sambil terus berlari menuju belakang sekolah. Dan benar saja setelah Hinata sampai di belakang sekolah sudah ada Naruto yang menuggunya.

"Hai Hinata, hehe" ucap Naruto.

"Hai juga, ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Hinata.

"Mmm aku mau ngomong sesuatu yang tadi malam." Ucap Naruto.

"Oh yang semalam, kenapa?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto pun mendekati Hinata dan memegang kedua tangan Hinata. Seketika Hinata langsung blushing. Mukanya jadi semerah semangka kuning (?)

"A..ada a...pa Naruto?"

"Hinata sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu tapi aku malu untuk bilang ke kamu dan takut kamu menolakku. Kamu mau ga jadi pacarku?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap mata lavender Hinata dengan serius. Hinata kaget bukan main 'ternyata selama ini dia juga menyukaiku' batin Hinata tak percaya.

"Hinata? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto bingung melihat Hinata bengong seperti itu.

"Ah maaf-maaf aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Hinata yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Jadi apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Mmm iya Naruto, sebenernya aku juga udah lama banget suka sama kamu tapi hampir saja aku ingin melupakanmu gara-gara kamu jadi cuek sama aku." Ucap Hinata.

"Hooo tidak bisa! Sekarang aku akan selalu ada untukmu, hehe" ucap Naruto gombal. (lebay beud sumpah) ,

"Aku senang sekali Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Aku juga Naruto." Ucap Hinata sambil membalas pelukan Naruto.

**_THE END_**

Tidaaaaaaakkk! Gaje banget kan ceritanya! Huhuhu T,T . Kisah ini terinspirasi dari kegalauan saya terhadap seseorang, hohoho *alamak keceplosan!*

Bersediakah para readers yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng mereview fanfic saya yang aneh bin ajaib ini?

Review please... *puppy eyes no jutsu* (readers : muntah massal #lagi)


End file.
